Due to the weight of certain vehicles, such as motorcycles, riders may need to expend additional effort to manually move the vehicle in reverse. Often the drive mechanism of the motorcycle, including the transmission, provide for only forward movement of the motorcycle. Thus, when a rider desires to move the motorcycle in a rearward direction, oftentimes the rider must manually push the motorcycle backwards. Additionally, riders also often expend additional effort to manually move the vehicle forward when performing parking maneuvers or trailering, as controlling the drive mechanism of the motorcycle at slower speeds is often challenging.